


It's Only Me

by Sharpiefan



Category: AUSTEN Jane - Works, Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpiefan/pseuds/Sharpiefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years and a half ago, Anne Elliot received a proposal of marriage and regrets deeply that she was persuaded to turn it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Me




End file.
